La Casa
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Una escritora con una fecha de entrega decide irse al otro lado del país para buscar inspiración para su nuevo libro, pero en la casa que alquila encuentra más que inspiración. Descubre que los milagros existen y que los sueños más profundos pueden hacerse realidad.


**Título**: **La Casa**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: Una escritora con una fecha de entrega decide irse al otro lado del país para buscar inspiración para su nuevo libro, pero en la casa que alquila encuentra más que inspiración. Descubre que los milagros existen y que los sueños más profundos pueden hacerse realidad.**

**. . .**

"_**Un sueño? Tenerte. ¿Un beso? Los tuyos. ¿Un deseo? No perderte. ¿Un final? Que no lo haya. ¿Un pensamiento? Te quiero.". Anónimo.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Dedicado a Ericastelo y a Betzacosta por su gran apoyo y amistad.**_

_**Esta historia es un regalo, por lo tanto no ha podido ser editada por un beta, así que pido disculpas si algo se me fue.**_

_**Feliz Año 2013.**_

_**Katlync**_

_**. . .**_

Era un día gris de otoño en nueva York y Bella se encontraba en su pieza cerca de la quinta avenida próxima al bullicio que esa excitante ciudad reflejaba; empacaba sus cosas ya que pronto partiría hacia Seattle en un viaje de vacaciones para dedicarse a escribir las palabras se habían negado a aparecer y los diálogos no fluían y sintiéndose desesperada, había alquilado una casa al otro lado del país donde pudiera ir a escabullirse y quizás, solo quizás, terminar el puto libro que tenía más de tres meses intentando realizar.

Bella suspiró, aún no se acostumbraba a la fama y menos a todo el alboroto que había en torno a sus libros. Algunas veces había pensado que debía escribir cuentos de niños en vez de novela romántica, ellos no formaban alborotos solo sonreían al leer; los adultos, por el contrario, criticaban, dan ideas y cuestionan cada giro del personaje en cada entrega y eso precisamente era lo que la tenía en el atasco actual.

Hacía cinco años luego de graduarse en literatura creativa, Bella había tomado un trabajo en una pequeña editorial familiar, pronto la gerente y ella congeniaron al instante y se volvieron amigas. Su trabajo era precisamente leer manuscritos de autores nuevos y en eso se paso los primeros dos años y haciendo pequeños artículos que fueron publicados en periódicos de la localidad pero una noche de tapas y vino, Bella dejo un manuscrito olvidado en su puesto y su amiga y jefa Rosalie Hale lo tomó pensando que era uno de los enviados para revisión. Quedó encantada con la historia de Tom y Erica y se lo comentó una vez se reunió con ella en el restaurante, donde habían quedado sin saber que hablaba con la autora y así se inició su carrera de escritora. La primera edición fue un éxito en ventas y llego al primer lugar de _Best Sellers del New York Times._ Bella dejó de trabajar como editora para trabajar como escritora. Sus dos primeras entregas estaban escritas solamente hubo que editarlas, pero este nuevo libro no tenía marco al ser solicitado y estaba muy, muy cerca del límite de entrega y no había avanzado, por eso había tomado la decisión de desaparecer hasta la fecha de entrega, sin saber que su vida daría un vuelco aún más grande que cuando rebasó el primer millón de copias vendidas.

. . .

Al llegar al Lago La Unión la esperaba en el muelle una joven menuda de cabello corto y morena, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y un pequeño libro edición de bolsillo de: "Una decisión inesperada", su segundo libro. Bella sonrió ante el obvio gesto y le firmó la edición a la chica que era un torbellino de energía. Le costó seguirla por el muelle hasta la casa, pero cuándo llegó frente a esta una sensación extraña la embargó y simplemente no pudo apartar la mirada de la fachada exterior.

Al entrar cualquiera duda quedó solventada cuando pudo apreciar los diferentes niveles de la casa, todos decorados con un gusto exquisito.

— ¿Dónde firmo? —preguntó Bella y sonriendo con beneplácito Alice le dio el contrato que había preparado y que previamente habían discutido y consensuado por vía correo electrónico.

Luego de un par de indicaciones, Bella tenía entre sus manos las llaves de esa enorme casa flotante y se dispuso a bajar sus maletas, mientras se dejaba absorber por el aroma dulce salado del lago a su alrededor.

Una vez instalada y ya caída la tarde en ese momento justo entre el final del día y el inicio del anochecer, se dispuso a meterse en el universo que estaba creando en la tercera entrega de sus personajes y donde daba un vuelco a todo lo planteado en sus primeras entregas y por primera vez en meses pudo escribir páginas enteras, seguidas con fluidez y coherencia. Bella estaba extasiada con la inspiración recién obtenida que no se percato que trabajó tanto y tantas horas que ya casi amanecía, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y el sol aparecía por el lado oeste del lago. La vista era tan impresionante que no pudo dejar se salir al balcón de la casa a observar semejante belleza natural. Se aposto en la terraza con una hermosa vista del amanecer y se extasió con el paisaje.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana la belleza no pudo superar al cansancio y se dispuso a ir a la cama. En el momento que empezó a prepararse, algo llamó su atención, en la parte inferior justo en la entrada de la casa, un borrón de ropa gris pasó por la entrada estaba segura, pensó en que quizás sería algún vecino, era otoño y no había mucha gente en las casa aledañas y los yates de la marina estaban vacíos la mayor parte del tiempo. Otoño no era época de navegación, pero podía ser alguien de vacaciones o algo así, en fin, quiso volver dentro pero un ruido en la misma dirección que vio la ropa grisácea pasarse por la entrada. Se dirigió a la entrada por la escalinata trasera del balcón llevando las llaves para revisarla y se encontró una cesta de panes y dulces recién horneados con una nota escrita a mano que decía _bienvenida_, sin remitente. La mente confusa de Bella por el cansancio se dirigió hacia Alice, que era la única persona que sabía que estaba allí, entró a la casa y se dio un pequeño festín con el contenido de la cesta.

Y así inició su rutina, dormía hasta mediados de la tarde y al levantarse buscaba que sorpresa había nueva en la casa; flores, comida, libros lo que deseara. Generalmente en New York, Rosalie se encargaba de que alguien fuera a su apartamento dos o tres veces a la semana, ordenara todo y dejara víveres y comida hecha lista para recalentar siempre por lo que Bella no se preocupaba de nada casero. Sin embargo, en esta casa, en los pocos días que tenía en ella todo era extrañamente raro, era acogedora pero también extraña, como si estuviera viva, en una ocasión le pareció que sus paredes se ondularon a su alrededor.

. . .

Al cabo de un par de semanas luego de tomarse un café a la irónica hora de las dos de la tarde, luego de levantarse de una maratónica sesión de escritura la noche anterior, salió al frente a disfrutar un poco del clima fresco de otoño imperante. Al acercarse a la puerta principal se sintió sobrecogida por un sentimiento extraño, como si algo la atrajera hacia afuera, era un sentimiento casi de miedo sobrecogedor, pero era incapaz de no ir en esa dirección. Cuando llegó al portal que daba al lago en su parte inferior vio a alguien allí. Era un hombre que acicalaba la parte inferior de la casa retirando las algas que se adherían al pequeño muelle más abajo. Un hombre que quizás entraba a los treinta, de hombros gruesos y espalda ancha, con músculos definidos que se apreciaban a través de la tela de su suéter de mangas largas.

Bella quedó como hipnotizada mirándole sin pudor, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Los cabellos de él se arremolinaban de extraña manera y tenía una coloración muy rara entre rojo y cobrizo. Él pareció percibir que era observado y se volvió y al encontrarse sus miradas, se le cortó la respiración. Tenía un rostro hermoso, masculino pero bello. Su mirada era penetrantemente verde y se la mantuvo por unos segundos para luego volverse a dejar el rastrillo en una especie de mueble de madera que tenía los demás enseres de arreglo y limpieza. Se giró en su dirección mientras Bella lo observaba extasiada.

— Buenas tardes, señorita —saludo el extraño y su voz pareció llegarle al alma.

—Buenas tardes —contesto, aferrándose a la tasa de café con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda apretaba el abrigo hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

—¿La interrumpo? —preguntó el hombre bajando la mirada en dirección a la mano izquierda que empezaba a ponerse blanca por la presión—. No quería perturbarla, señorita —, agregó—. Soy Edward, si necesita algo estaré cerca. —La presencia de él cerca de ella la calentaba y se fue relajando poco a poco.

—Soy Bella y viviré aquí durante unos meses.

—Es una hermosa casa, me gusta en esta época del año —, dijo él mirando la casa tras de ella con una mirada extraña, que la sobrecogió, era cariño y algo más que no pudo descifrar.

—¿La Marina esta vacía en otoño? —, preguntó Bella.

—Sí, siempre lo está, pero sigue siendo el mejor tiempo para estar por aquí y sobre todo ahora —, dijo él mirándola intensamente.

Bella sonrió comprendiendo que no lo decía únicamente por el tiempo.

Las semanas pasaron y todas las tardes se encontraba con Edward en el mismo lugar, se fueron conociendo y todo se sentía tan bien que parecía mágico e irreal. Sin embargo, poco a poco ella empezó a sospechar que algo extraño sucedía con ese hombre. Todas las veces que intento acercarse a él, este buscaba la manera de mantener cierto espacio entre sus cuerpos. Al principio esto no le molestaba, era lógico, no se conocían; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su amistad se fue profundizando y Bella quería tener más contacto con él, era ilógico, pero era así. Otra cosa que sucedía era que cada vez que estaban dentro de la casa las paredes ondulaban tenuemente, pero al comentárselo a él, por si lo percibía a su vez y saber si de verdad no se había vuelto completamente loca; este negó haber sentido nada de lo que decía.

Al increpar a Alice vía telefónica sobre el particular, esta negó saber algo sobre la casa y sobre Edward, y Bella sintió que la chica había respondido un poco nerviosa.

Cuando octubre se fue y dio paso a noviembre el clima se puso tan intenso y frío que Bella casi invernó, pero su libro ya estaba a un ochenta y cinco por ciento casi para ser mandado a edición y esto mucho antes de la fecha, así que decidió continuar. Aunque cada día se sentía más acongojada por la casa. Ese sitio tenía algo, las cosas aparecían y desaparecían según los sentimientos de ella. No lo había asociado al principio pero si tenía hambre la comida llegaba, si se sentía sola el chico hermoso Edward aparecía por arte de magia con cualquiera excusa para acompañarla, llegaba y conversaba con ella. Y aún un mes y medio después de conocerle todavía desconocía mucho de él. Su relación de amistad era extraña, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo cual era estúpido ya que no sabía nada de él, aunque resultaba que cuando estaba con él ella hablaba como loca y él ya sabía todo de ella, lo cual le indignaba pero era algo que no podía evitar, se sentía tan cómoda con Edward, como nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre antes.

Para cuando diciembre llegó, Bella estaba colgada de Edward y había descubierto que su apellido era Masen y que estaba tomando un año sabático dentro de la compañía que dirigía con su padre. No le había dicho nada más de su vida, aunque si sabía sus gustos y por como se comportaba, estaba segura que era un alma vieja rencarnada nuevamente, porque los libros y la música que le gustaba eran tan clásicos que era raro que un hombre de veintisiete años le atrajeran, pero era así.

Su relación era inusual, era como si él fuera la otra parte de ella, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y podían conversar por horas. No habían intimado, ni siquiera se habían besado, pero había una chispa entre ellos que llenaba el ambiente de electricidad. Bella y los hombres no habían sido lo suyo, sus experiencias habían sido superficiales, la primera vez no le fue bien y la segunda no lo intento, lo dejo pasar; sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente, ella quería todo de él, aunque le asustaba que él no quisiera lo mismo y lo que era peor que quisiera y no pudiera, no sabía mucho de él y lo peor era que estaba peor que alguna de sus heroínas planeando cómo seducirlo. El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad.

—Hola, preciosa —, saludo Edward al llegar a la puerta de la casa con una botella de vino.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Trajiste vino?

—Claro, ¿vamos a cenar, no?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada, entra, vamos, espérame en la sala mientras yo preparo algo rápido, me tomará muy poco, ya verás.

Quince minutos después de que Bella esperase por Edward y la cena en la sala de estar, editando lo que había escrito la noche anterior en sus desvelos literarios, él entro en la sala de estar con dos copas de vino y le entregó una.

—La cena está lista, hermosa.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, conversaron de cosas sin sentido, aunque entre ellos algo normal y cotidiano se sentía mágico y adecuado.

Al terminar la velada, Bella no deseaba que él se fuera, y se preguntaba si sería inadecuado invitarlo a quedarse. Lo deseaba y anhelaba y sobre todo, una cierta idea o sentimiento había comenzado a surgir a través de las semanas, estaba enamorándose de él, no sabía cómo había ocurrido, quizás por la naturalidad de ambos o la forma que siempre aparecía cuando lo necesitaba; tal vez también tuviera que ver con el hecho que parecía que todo tuviera un sentido en su vida cuando estaba a su lado que antes había carecido totalmente. El problema residía en que aunque parecía que él le agradaba ella y le resultaba interesante, no había hecho ningún movimiento para avanzar su relación y temía que en verdad todo estuviese en su cabeza o fuese solamente unilateral.

Él pareció sentir sus dudas y se acercó a ella por primera vez más cerca de lo que había estado nunca. Sus ropas se rosaban y él bajo su mirada hacia los labios de ella, por unos segundos la mantuvo allí, como preguntándose si debía tomarlos entre los suyos. Ella sintió que el corazón iba a explotar entre su pecho y que la electricidad invadía el ambiente, el problema era que no solamente se trataba de una química normal, sino que parecía que surgía de adentro de su cuerpo y de alrededor, como si escapara de las paredes. Él se acercó un poco más y cuando pensó que la besaría, se alejó de repente poniendo distancia entre ambos. Las luces centellearon al igual que la mirada de él y Bella se sobrecogió y trató de acercarse nuevamente a él, pero se lo impidió.

—Debo irme, Bella, qué descanses —dijo y se fue rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejándola a ella sola y totalmente descolocada, con una sensación de pérdida y dolor por el rechazo. Además de más confusión que antes.

Esa noche, Bella descubrió que realmente algo sucedía, o por lo menos acepto que su incertidumbre tenía peso, e hizo una nota mental de que investigaría la historia de la casa y de ese hombre misterioso que la atraía tanto y que poco a poco se volvió parte de sus sueños.

. . .

Al día siguiente, pese a que siempre se trasnochaba escribiendo, Bella se levantó temprano y fue a la hemeroteca del pueblo a buscar información de leyendas urbanas del pueblo La Unión y sobre la casa que extrañamente habitaba para estas fechas.

Allí descubrió que cada periodo de tiempo aproximado de veinte años o más, las personas que vivían en la casa señalaban que lo que desearon para la navidad se había hecho realidad, la última noticia referente a la casa era de veintiún años atrás y explicaba que la pareja que había pasado las vacaciones navideñas no había podido tener hijos, pero que luego de dejar la casa en un examen de rutina descubrieron que iban a ser padres, la noticia no caló mucho porque no era como otras en que tu empresa se salvaba con un extraño benefactor como pasó a la familia que la habitó en 1929 que de la ruina pasaron a ser una de las pocas familias que sobrevivieron a la Gran Depresión y cosas así a lo largo de los periodos. Lo interesante del caso era que no todo eran cosas imposibles, todo sucedía de la manera más espontanea, milagro o no, era de la manera en que lo vieras. Intrigada decidió comunicarse con Alice para saber más sobre la casa que la había acogido por estos meses de productividad creativa.

A la mañana siguiente, ya era veintitrés de diciembre, uno tradicional con el bullicio en las calles y la gente haciendo las compras tardías de siempre. Bella se sentó en el café del _**Courtyard del Marriott**_ de Seattle a unas cuantas millas del Lago La Unión donde quedaba la casa y mientras esperaba a Alice su celular sonó, había olvidado devolver las llamadas a Rose del día anterior y estaba segura que le recriminaría.

—Bella, ¿se puede saber por qué no contestas?

—Hola Rose, qué agradable escucharte.

—No me jodas, Bella, no contestaste ayer y me preocupe, sé que he respetado todo esto de tu perdida para escribir y debo mencionar que lo que has enviado es grandioso, pero no soporto no saber dónde estás, más para estas fechas.

Bella suspiró, ella era huérfana, sus padres habían muerto cuando se graduó de la secundaria, pero la dejaron cubierta para sus estudios y un poco más, aunque luego de su éxito no tenía nada que pedir a su herencia, Rosalie lo sabía y sabía que era por eso que se preocupaba, además que como no tenía a nadie más, generalmente pasaban la navidades juntas, con su familia.

—Rose, estoy bien, no conteste porque estaba escribiendo. Estoy bien, pasare la navidad sola y el año nuevo, aún no lo sé. —Bella jamás compartiría con Rose por ahora que esperaba poder estar con su misterioso amigo, aunque no había sabido nada de él en los últimos dos días en que había estado trabajando en su pequeña investigación. La voz de Rose riñéndole por el teléfono celular la trajo de vuelta al escarnio de su amiga por no ir a pasar las fiestas con ella y su familia.

—Te dije que querías que estuvieras, es el primer año que Emmett la pasa con mi familia y hubieras sido un excelente soporte —, decía Rose del otro lado del país.

—Dile a Emmett que lo siento, pero que tendrá que arreglárselas sin mí y amiga todo saldrá bien. Te llamo en navidad, estaré bien y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, amiga, pero te extraño.

—Yo también, Rose, créeme que yo también. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —, respondió a su amiga y guardo el celular en su bolso.

A los pocos minutos de haber dejado de hablar con Rosalie, la dueña de la casa llegó a la cafetería, radiante como siempre con un abrigo precioso y de colores navideños, se veía hermosa como un regalo listo para abrir, pensó Bella. La chica era tan jovial que si pasaba tiempo con ella de seguro le tomaría aun más cariño que el que ya le profesaba.

—Hola, Bella, me extrañó que me llamaras para estas fechas, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Algo se dañó en la casa?

—No, Alice, todo lo contrario, la casa es confortable y realmente la echare de menos.

—No entiendo entonces…

—Alice, necesito que me digas qué sabes de la casa y su historia.

Alice palideció y se puso un poco nerviosa antes de contestar—. ¿Ha pasado algo inusual, Bella? ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Nada extraordinario, pero sí muchas cosas extrañas, buenas sobre todo, pero extrañas, leí mucho sobre los últimos cien años de la casa. No parece tener esa edad realmente.

—No, realmente no, la han derribado y vuelto a construir tres veces y la última remodelación fue el año pasado y la dejamos con el estilo moderno que tiene.

—Necesito que seas sincera, soy de mente abierta, pero realmente necesito saber qué opinas de la casa. Tú eres la dueña.

Alice no sabía si decirle que ella sí creía que la casa tenía algún tipo de poder que se activaba en esta época y que sólo lo hacía con personas especificas, ella diría que especiales o espíritus afines a la casa.

—Alice, dime, te has quedado pensativa.

—Bella, hay muchas historias que contaban acerca de la casa, cada cierto tiempo y con determinadas personas parece ayudarles a encontrar aquello que buscan intrínsecamente, no se trata de nada consciente sino lo que inconscientemente las personas desean. No hay nada científico en ello. Yo adoro la casa y quizás en algún momento la venda o no sé qué haga con ella —dijo la joven pensativa, mirando a Bella.

—Si decides venderla, yo te la compraría —afirmo Bella sin pensar siquiera que no era eso lo que esperaba.

—Eso sería genial, si te interesa puedo ver eso, pero, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mucho en realidad, desde que llegue he recibido más de un presente anónimo, he podido descansar y casi he terminado el libro. —Bella dudo si hablarle de Edward sería adecuado, pero pensando que ella le conocería y podría ayudarle a saber más de él lanzó la pregunta—. Alice, ¿por casualidad tienes un familiar llamado Edward?

Alice casi se atragantó con su refresco al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Bella, has visto a Edward?

—Sí, casi todos los días desde que he estado en la casa y me cae muy bien, quería saber más de él, por eso pregunte.

—Bella… —Alice dudo mirándola en un silencio sobrecogedor.

—¿Sucede algo con Edward?

—Edward es parte de la casa, Bella, pero es la primera vez desde 1929 que se ha escuchado que aparece su nombre. Sabes, yo herede la casa de mi abuela y esta me contó que un benefactor ayudó a una familia en la época de la depresión de Estados Unidos; no recuerdo su apellido, pero sé que se llamaba Edward, mi abuela decía que era el espíritu de la casa. Yo no la creí, he estado en esa casa y nunca he visto a nadie, Bella, nunca.

Bella, palideció y sintió que el aire le faltaba.

—¿Te ha dicho su nombre completo, le has preguntado algo personal? —preguntó Alice.

—Ese es el tema —respondió titubeante, con el corazón a punto de explotar—, es muy esquivo, termino abriéndome como un libro a él y de él sé tan poco que es frustrante y con todo lo que sé ahora de la casa creo que no es real.

—¿Bella, qué deseas en tu vida ahora?

—Nada realmente, mi vida es buena y lo que me faltaba ya lo tengo, he podio escribir.

Alice se quedó pensativa y observó que esa respuesta era demasiado fácil y sencilla.

—Bella, ¿no hay nada más, segura?

—No —dijo rápidamente, pero en ese momento la respuesta en su mente fue Edward. La descartó, aunque no pudo disimular.

—Deseas al chico que conociste en la casa, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo crees? Es un amigo.

—Bella, estás en una casa que cumple y hace milagros para esta época, no lo comprendo, no sé por qué pasa, pero es así, y lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que no racionalices nada y disfrutes lo que Dios te está mandando a través de la casa. Él sabrá cómo darte lo que necesitas.

—Lo que me pides es imposible, Alice, yo vivo de la ficción y no necesito nada menos que eso en mi vida. Lo que escribo es tan real como lo que imagina mi mente.

—Tú sí que sabes bajar a una fans de la azotea. Pero te diré algo, Bella, tus historias ayudan a las personas, las distraen y les permiten ver que hay sueños y cosas que cumplir. Tú escribes sobre la vida cotidiana y haces esa cotidianidad mágica. Sé que es la primera que escribirás de real ficción es está que escribes actualmente, pero créeme, si alguien debe creer en las posibilidades eres tú.

Bella asimilaba lo que la chica le decía preguntándose qué de cierto habría en todo lo que estaba viviendo.

. . .

Diciembre veinticuatro llegó y Bella estaba muy ansiosa, no sabía qué pensar pero hoy compartiría sus hallazgos con Edward lo confrontaría.

—Hola, Edward—, saludo Bella al encontrarlo en la sala de estar misteriosamente como siempre.

Él no contestó, solo se volteó y la miró en silencio.

—¿Sabes que estuve haciendo estos días?

Él siguió sin contestarle, solo mirándola.

—Estuve investigando la historia de esta casa —se respondió a sí misma y le pareció que él tragaba grueso y se estremecía—. ¿Qué sabes de la casa, Edward?

Él miro hacia abajo al suelo de la casa y esta vibró, luego alzó la mirada y le contestó:

—Esta casa es mágica, no sé si crees en la magia pero una mujer que como tu crea magia con su mano y sus ideas, debería creer en ella. Llegue aquí hace doscientos años, la casa no existía en ese entonces, la habían demolido, mi misión es ayudar a las personas, Bella. Yo soy la casa —respondió. Y de alguna manera Bella sintió un dolor en él al decir eso, uno que no supo interpretar. Él hacia cosas hermosas, no entendía ese dolor.

Trató de acercarse a él y confortarle pero él se alejó otra vez sin permitir que lo tocara.

—Bella, yo soy la casa, cuando llegaste creí que lo deseabas era poder escribir, que tu inspiración regresara y yo iba ayudarte, pero tu corazón no podía escribir porque tu deseo era otro, uno oculto en tu soledad. No tienes familia, ni nadie a quien llamar tuyo, y eso era lo que querías.

—No… ¿Cómo?

—Lo normal sería que hubiese atraído a la persona que más querías, a alguien que se volviera tu mitad, pero me atrajiste tanto que no pude mantenerme alejado. Solamente te conocería una vez, me repetí, tenía tantos años que no hablaba con nadie, casi un siglo…

—¿Edward? —susurró horrorizada.

—Eres mágica, Bella, tu mente es hermosa, dulce y pura. Has tenido tu ración de dolor pero no has perdido la esperanza en un buen futuro. Y tu cabeza es un paraíso, donde creas historias y vives en un mundo alterno, pensando que eres tan racional y a su vez, una vocecita interna queriendo la poesía y la fantasía. Me intrigaste y pensé que podría saciarme de ti al conocerte una vez… que serías común como las demás… Nunca lo fuiste…

—¿Escuchas mis pensamientos? —susurró horrorizada, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y peor que eso, no podía creer que no lo cuestionara como debería. Era como si cada pieza cayera en su lugar.

—Sé todo sobre ti —confesó él acercándose un paso para tocarla, y después reculando, arrugando su cara como si eso le hiciera daño—. Sé lo que anhela tu corazón y descubrí que yo deseaba lo mismo —continuó él pasando la mano por su cabello, viéndose turbado—, compartir con alguien todo, pensamientos sueños, esperanza. Yo daba esperanza y hasta que tú llegaste eso me bastaba, era mi trabajo, lo que me había comprometido a hacer cuando perecí arreglándola; pero ahora quiero más… Deseo tocarte, que seas mía, estar contigo y ser lo que necesitas… pero no puedo hacerlo, y lo que había considerado un regalo ahora es una maldición. Yo soy la casa, su espíritu y no puedo salir de aquí, no puedo tenerte. No existo en tu realidad… y nunca podré tener lo que yo quiero a pesar que he pasado casi un siglo otorgando los deseos de los demás… y lo que más me pesa, es que al no poder recibir mi deseo, jamás podré cumplir el tuyo…

Al finalizar de decir eso las paredes de la casa vibraron y él desapareció enfrente de sus ojos. Ella no sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar, se quedó estática mirando el vacío mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Como si hubiera perdido el mayor anhelo de su corazón y no hubiese forma de recuperarlo.

El veinticuatro de diciembre en la noche, la víspera de navidad llegó y Bella mantuvo una corta conversación con Rose para que estuviese tranquila, tras terminar tomó una taza de chocolate y se sentó en la estancia justo frente al lugar en que había visto a Edward por ultima vez. La rabia por desearlo y no tenerlo en esa fecha tan hermosa la hizo tomar la taza de chocolate y estrellarla contra la pared, derramando su contenido en parte de esta y la alfombra. Era casi media noche y la pared onduló tras el golpe.

—Eres la casa, has dicho, yo creo que eres algo más, no puedes ser cuatro paredes y hacerme sentir lo que siento. Yo lo amo, quiero tenerlo a él y tú concedes lo que mi corazón desea. Yo lo quiero a él, así tenga que quedarme aquí para siempre —, dijo Bella llorando mirando como los restos de chocolate corrían por la pared cayendo en la alfombra simulando lágrimas en la pared. Como si la casa llorara con ella.

Bella se retiró dejando el chocolate tirado llorando hacia su recamara, por el amor perdido, por la esperanza perdida y por el dolor de no poder darle a él lo que el corazón de él necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, un extraño ruido sobresaltó a Bella que se había quedado dormida por el cansancio de tanto llorar. Al abrir los ojos, encontró a Edward sentado al borde de la cama.

Él la miraba intensamente y de pronto le sonrió y le dijo.

—Sabes en los años que llevó ayudando a la gente, poca gente se tomó el tiempo de saber cómo le llegaba la ayuda y menos quiso devolverla. Eres un ser especial, Bella, estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por alguien que no podía compartir la tuya. Yo también te amo —confesó él. Bella tragó grueso sin entender bien que quería decirle él.

Él llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de ella y la acarició con el dorso. Por primera vez la tocaba y su toque era todo lo que ella siempre imaginó, dulce, suave y erótico, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos y saboreó su toque entreabriendo los labios en el proceso. Edward bajó su mano por su cuello saboreando la tersura de la piel, bajo su cabeza un poco más y rozo ligeramente los labios a los de ella.

El pequeño toque fue exquisito e hizo que ambos se estremecieran al sentirlo. Él la miro sabiendo que ella sería suya y que nunca podría alejarse de ella. Volvió a acercarse y esta vez posó sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella, abriéndose paso a través de ellos y saboreando su sabor. Era como cuando respirabas el otoño y sentías el ambiente lleno de nostalgia y alegría, así era ella para él. La alegría de vivir y el deseo de sentir.

Su beso se hizo más profundo y Bella gimió en sus brazos estremeciéndose con la deliciosa caricia. Las manos de Edward se abrieron paso a través de las sabanas buscando el cuerpo de ella para poder sentirlo y ella se abandonó a ese escrutinio glorioso de sus manos recorriéndola entera. Sus cuerpos se buscaron y se encontraron en un acoplamiento perfecto entre besos y caricias que los consumieron en un éxtasis infinito hasta llevarlos a la cima juntos en una total entrega.

Ambos yacieron juntos en la cama en un remolino de piel y sentimiento. Edward acariciaba su brazo mientras ella estaba entre los suyos. Bella temía que este momento fuera el último entre ellos por lo que no quería preguntarle nada; sin embargo, él rompió el silencio cómodo existente.

—Ha sido maravilloso tenerte entre mis brazos, mientras estaba unido a la casa no podía tocarte, me has dado el mejor regalo que alguien podía darme en agradecimiento. Gracias lo voy a atesorar.

Bella no comprendía sus palabras por lo que se volteo hasta quedar sobre él, casi a horcajadas—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La casa, le exigiste a la casa que te diera lo que deseabas, Bella, lo que tu corazón deseaba y eso me ha liberado. Soy tuyo.

—No comprendo —, replico mirándolo confundida.

—Lo hiciste anoche cuando le reclamaste, no sabía que podía separarme de la casa, soy su espíritu, he estado siempre con ella, pero tú estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida y todo por mí. Tu sacrificio me ha liberado. Ahora puedo estar contigo. Ahora tú fuiste la que me diste tu deseo.

La ausencia de palabras de ella lo hizo sonreír y le dio vuelta sobre la cama quedando sobre ella, aprisionándola entre la cama y su cuerpo.

—¿Edward, no comprendo, cómo conseguí eso?

—Soy lo que deseabas de corazón y si me aceptas todo será real, tú y yo, podre tocarte y amarte, yo quiero estar contigo y si me aceptas, podré estarlo más allá de esta casa, contigo, Bella.

—No comprendo.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué nunca nos veíamos lejos de la casa, porqué no podía tocarte?

Bella se había preguntado eso mismo en varias ocasiones, pero al descubrir que él era la casa, lo asoció a que él no era tangible.

—¿No existes?

—Ahora sí, solamente porque tú lo deseaste y me necesitas.

—Lo deseo, te deseo. Y te necesito, para siempre… —dijo Bella jadeando sintiendo el peso de él sobre ella y como su dureza oprimía su pelvis muy cerca de su entrada invitándola a abrirse a él tal y cual lo había hecho momentos antes—. Pensé que nunca podría besarte. Que no me deseabas.

—Pensé que nunca lo haría —, dijo él—, pero si me dejas lo hare siempre, creo que me he enamore de ti, desde el primer momento que llegaste a esta casa.

Se estremeció recordando la conversación que tuvo con Alice días atrás sobre los deseos y las esperanzas y una voz en su cabeza repitió "solamente si tú lo deseas". Ella le sonrió y le dijo—: Sí, deseo tenerte conmigo siempre, deseo conocer todo de ti y estar contigo.

Edward sonrió y las luces de la casa parpadearon en señal de asentimiento, como si con esas palabras se cerrara un ciclo e iniciara otro nuevo. Uno donde los milagros existen, donde todo puede pasar, donde el dar sin recibir nada al final tiene su recompensa. La de Edward por dar siempre y la de ella por desear y escuchar a su corazón. Ahora ambos tenían un futuro juntos que acababa de ser el último y máximo deseo de la casa para alguien, la esperanza y la felicidad intrínseca en ella.

…

Gracias por leer, Feliz año 2013 a todos.

En twitter Katlync por si quieren contactarme.


End file.
